Beastly Revelations
by spock12
Summary: A group of scientist have just created a one of a kind beast, but when problems arise they and the rest of the world are destined to pay the ultimate price for this feat. let the feast begin...
1. Chapter 1

Werewolf Revelations

Chpt 1 dawning of a new era

In the lab party is taking place.

The room was hush with excitement, a crowd of people still as statues. And not an eye did stray from where a shackled beast stood dripping in bright red crimson, but only a pair of eyes did stare back. They were dark and beady like a hellish fire was burning within them. The pupils rapidly dilating as if they were in the grip of madness. Eyes so demented they would make a brave man scream and a fearless one run. They were truly the eyes of a werewolf.

The staring only lasted for a few seconds longer, before the scientists started to snap out of their trances one by one. Silent whispers rose beyond whispers to casual talking to a full blown party, as the many scientists that had worked year after year on this single project came to grips with the reality that they had finally finished their work and their spoils lay directly before them.

With a slap to the back I finally snapped out of my own little trance shaking my head slightly as if to make sure my eyes were working right. I stole one last glance at the werewolf before I turned my gaze to my laughing coworkers as they started to party. Bottles of wine were opened and glasses were brought forth. As wine was spilled on the floor from the hasty attempts made by scientists as they poured and passed out glasses to everyone in the room. I stole a look at the bottle and found some fancy looking writing on it, and a 20 % alcohol rating scrawled across the bottom a clear violation of standard lab procedures.

Turning around I saw my friend who had waited patiently behind me smile. He was a tall man 6 '3 feet tall with a thick red shaggy beard but more gentle then any man I had known. Kind and passionate about his work he was the one in fact who got me my job at the lab.

"Hey look who finally came to grips with the reality." he said with a smile. I started to tell him just how I felt about being laughed at for doubting what I saw with a werewolf in the room when he said. "Ah don't worry were all still trying to come to grips with it ourselves." He reached out and snagged a glass of wine from my roommate Justin a nice green eyed fellow who simply rolled his eyes as Stolon held the newly liberated glass out to me "but a drink helps." He grinned his cheeks turning a shade of red you could only see in someone with Irish blood as thick as him.

Laughing I said "I bet it would, Stolon, but I still got to file these final reports and run a few diag-" I was cut off by a low booming groan coming from the tall Irish man just in front of me with a clear look of displeasure on his face. "Tell you what" He started "you go and file your reports but as soon as you get back I'm taking you out to the nearest bar for a growler" I started to protest but, he cut me off again "two if you complain."

Knowing it was futile effort I said "fine." then walked over to the desk were a few scattered reports lay on the table lazily thrown down. I quickly reorganized the papers into a neat little stack. Then picked them up and walked to the door turning around I gave the place a quick glance over. People were talking to each other slightly buzzed while others were just sitting down on the sparse furniture that littered the lab room staring off into space. Stolon was off making some sour joke that got a few groans and chuckles from the people that heard it. Everyone and everything seemed to be alive buzzing with excitement. Everyone but the wolf.

It was shackled in huge chains inside a massively charged electric box that was 8 feet tall the brown wolf had to hunch as it stood on its back two feet in the cage. Its dark eyes slowly scanning the crowd with the anger and resentment only a caged animal could have. It's eyes scanned over the room, stopped, and then slowly moved so they stared in to my eyes unblinking and unfeeling. A feeling of unease crept over me as we locked eyes. I couldn't take it and before long I was bolting through the exit door all too happy to escape the room.

Walking from the room I made it my goal to put as much distance between me and that room as possible. Files in hand I made my way to my office. It was a small 12 by 12 foot square room with a 9 foot ceiling. Near the far wall sat my desk facing a wall with too many posters to count. The desk held one 20 inch LCD monitor screen sitting on the flattened computer cased shape of the computer. It had the pictures of a happy family slide showing across as the computer screen saver.

Looking over to the left of the desk was a little filing cabinet I had come so used to over the years at this job. Setting the files down on my desk I turned around and closed the door, laughing to myself as I did so. 'I could be the last one on this earth and I would still never have enough privacy to satisfy me' I thought to myself.

Turning around again I strode back to the desk and picked the first file from the stack. Reading over the first line it said 'The overly aggressive psychosis of the wolf serum results in addictive behaviors as well as strange side effects' I chuckled to myself. I wonder if those side effects consist of ripping 'out of your skin and turning into an 8'6 foot tall hulking man beast. Thinking back to the room and the monster within it the joke seemed to lose its appeal as well as make my blood run cold. As I snapped the file shut I heard a high pitch noise just barely audible it was long and drawn out. Shrugging I opened filing cabinets second lowest drawer and put it under 'theories and thoughts.' picking up the next file I read the title addictions. reading the first paragraph over out of curiosity I saw it was about the ways the virus could be spared direct injection was the only actual means of transfer but, it kept talking about saliva and the possibility of the virus becoming strong enough in the salivation glands to possibly pass infection. I closed the file again and put it in its prospective spot.

Reaching for the next file I read its first line antidote. Skimming over the basics of the file I started to seem like there was a cure for the serum incase a test or something got out of control. I was nearing the part about possible cures when I heard a scream just outside my room my attention shot to the door just in time to see a dark shape lunging behind the blurry glass. There was a thump and then silence. I stood at filing cabinet frozen in fear.

From beyond the door I heard light snapping and a few wet noises like watermelon being smashed. My heart beat accelerated well past the normal speed and my breath became nonexistent. I stood not daring to move a muscle not even thinking of flinching. Then a new sound started it came in short bursts like an eraser slowly inching its way across the black board slowly getting quieter and more distant with every burst and then, it stopped.

As if the stop of this sound set me free of my paralysis I through the file back on the desk then lunged over to my desk quickly making it to the bottom drawer I pulled it open as quickly as I could without making any noise inside was a case a slick black mini brief case I had snuck past security so long ago. I grabbed it out and put it in my lap quickly doing up the code and undoing the latch. Inside was a fully loaded 'Judge' a two shot shotgun pistol.

Picking it up I weighed it in my hand it felt awkward to hold a gun after so many years from the range. putting down the brief case I walked to the door holding the gun in my best one handed grip I put my other hand on the door knob. Slowly taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down I whispered to myself. "Its okay it's probably nothing just a..." I thought for a second before I came up with an answer "Hooligan, just some rotten kid that had managed to get inside our building" slowly opening the door I pointed the gun opposite of where the shadow had lunged behind the door. As I looked down the hallway I nearly shit myself as a nightmare came true all there was a massive puddle of blood. I nearly shut the door right then and there but something told me to stay.

Creeping out of the doorway I begin a swift walk back to the lab room. As I went I saw more and more blood splattered about near the lab room. Every shadow became a demon, every sound a blood thirsty attacker. As I turned the final corner to the lab room I saw one of the two massive Steele plate doors had been hurled from its bolted hinges against the wall opposite it. "Guys" I squeaked "are you there." nothing was the only response that I heard. I inched my way to the door what lay inside was still hidden from my eyes though. I slowly inched my way forward little by little I inched towards the door way where only minutes ago my friends had been partying getting drunk all in celebration of the...

I gulped as I neared the archway entrance to the lab. I stopped before the lab was revealed to dreading what I would see gruesome pictures flashing before my eyes hellish thoughts of what would be in store for me if I was stranded in here alone and by myself. Shuddering I steadied myself and counted in my head. 5, be ready 4 you can do this 3 don't run 2 be ready to fire 1 go!

Nothing could have prepared me for the gruesome sight that lay within. The blood spattered room had not one inch that wasn't painted a crimson red. Organs littered the floor with intestines stretched across it to tangle around hearts with blood still dripping from the veins that had been pulled out with it. While kidneys were a top crushed gray matter as if it were some Italian dish. Hands gripping each other in fear so tight the skin on the knuckles had torn apart leaving glistening white bone covered in speckles of red from the blood that had spurted from the wrist that had been snapped clean off from its owner. while skulls with rib boned faces to diced up to recognize oozed gray matter through the sockets that had their eyes either punched out or hanging from the sockets by the thin strands of nervous tissue still intact.

Whispering I said "what have we done."

Running to escape lab room meet first intelligent werewolf. Escape the building

I stumbled from the room and fell against the far wall. Shaking as my body was racked with spasms. Feeling bile rise too my throat I doubled over and convulsed on to the floor. Laying there I allowed my thoughts to wander for a few minutes thinking back to all those people in the room there were at least 25 in lab coats, and 50 more... were my coworkers I thought. Feeling a tear run down my cheek I tilted my head up allowing my mouth to gape slightly. My eyes felt as if they were glazing over when a thought hit me. It's still here.

Moving my gaze from the ceiling down to either end of the hallway I looked as if expecting the monster would appear at any moment to rip me limb from limb as it had done to the others.

My shifting gaze stopped on the elevator sign pointing me down the blood streaked hallway that ended with a sign pointing to the left with the promise of an elevator. I felt my heart start to beat as its pulse rose. My mind clearing as my focus set itself on the sign. I didn't even feel myself rise but figured I had to have as my gaze reached eye level of the sign at the end of the hallway.

My body started to lurch towards the door. Every step I felt my body spasm from some new area as my subconscious apparently tried to grasp the concept of what I had seen. The sign seemed to grow larger as every step I took brought me closer to my goal. My joints seemed to creek with every step as I passed the 10 foot mark from the corner of the hallway, my joints groaned in protest. I stumbled the last few feet catching myself on the corner of the hallway I panted as I held myself upright and took deep breaths steadying myself. I looked down at the ground as my mind started to clear drastically. Every second bringing new thoughts or ideas about my situation that must have been hidden in the fog of shock I had endured.

Looking up I saw the elevator at the end of the dead-end hallway just 10 feet away. I quickly strode the distance between me and there and pressed the down arrow on elevators panel. I looked to the top of the arch way for the elevator door and saw it click up to 5 great I thought I'm on the 15th floor.

"Josh is that you" I heard as the familiar voice of my roommate rang out.

"Justin" I said as I turned to meet him "you don't know how happy-" my words froze in my mouth as I saw what Justin had become. He was a 7 foot tall pure black werewolf with bright green eyes. The same eyes he had before he became a monster. His fur was long and glossy like a dog that had just finished cleaning himself. His muscles rippled like he had always wished they would when he was human. His new arms stretched down to his knees which had grown to the new size of his now massive legs which were nearly a foot in diameter at his new dog like calf muscles and 20 inches wide at his massive bulging thighs. His hands had transformed into some hellish creation from a slasher film. Each hand held four digits with claws half as long as the finger on which they were sported. They were white as paper and the tips were a red and formed like needles.

I spent at least a minute examining him before he spoke again, his muzzle still somehow able to articulate words. "how do you like my new form." I shook my head from side to side and silently whispered no, no, no in denial that this could actually have been Justin. "tsk tsk" he said "well that's too bad because you're about to try it on" he laughed a large booming laugh like a bugling horn. He then crouched and lunged at me.

I was so silent I didn't even hear the bing or swoosh of the doors as the elevator behind me opened and I went tumbling back into it my arms came flying up to protect my face as the wolf was practically on me. And then sudden a bang and a strong force in my hand shot me back and sent Justin flying in the opposite direction of me. I landed against the back door with a thud and felt my vision start to blur as I stared at the far side of the wall where Justin now lay in a heap. Dead I looked down at my hand where the judge had somehow managed to remain after all I had been through. hearing the swoosh of the doors close I looked at the inside panel of the elevator I was now locked in. although my thoughts started to fade one idea still remained escape.

Swiping at the panel of keys I managed to hit floor level 1 the button lit up, and I felt the elevator lurch down. The bright red number at the top of the elevator displaying the floor number shifted from 15 to 14. My vision blacked out for a second as I slumped against the back of the elevator. I shook my head as I felt myself getting sleepy. My vision cleared up for a second as I saw the number had changed from a 14 to a 9. I blinked and the number was at one.

Looking ahead of me as the doors opened I heard a deep Bing. And then the elevator doors slowly slid open. And through those doors barreling at me I saw the original werewolf his blood lust maxed out as a smug grin plastered his face as if he knew he had won. My heart beat seemed to slow and my vision blurred in and out. When the monster was but 20 feet away he lunged at me his jaw open wide and arms spread wide to take me into their deadly embrace. in a flash a sudden moment of clarity hit me I lifted my gun with lightning fast speed and squeezed the trigger as my last words were uttered "FUCK YOU!."

The gun bucked in my hand and was sent flying. The wolf still flying at me lurched in mid air. And I was helpless to watch as he flew at me head first into my face. I closed my eyes and for a single second felt peace, just before the impact jarred my head and sent me smashing in to the back of the elevator. I heard the thud as my head connected with 4 inches of thick brass and felt the body of the werewolf crushing me as I slid to the floor. Passing out before I hit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**chpt 2 new discoverys**

**wake up thirsty.**

**it was cold my body felt chilled to the bone as i awoke, and my mouth had a strange metalic like taste in it. my eyes fluttered open as my body started to turnitself on slowly waking up along with my mind. my vision was blurred as i stared up at a dark mass just infront of my face. i shook my head and blinked a few times to clear my vision. **

**on the third blink my vision finally cleared and i awoke face to face with the gaping maw of a werewolf. for a split second i sat in fear under the body of the massive werewolf to afraid to move. then my trance stopped and i pushed up throwing the werewolf away from me and out the door of the elevator. crawling back to the corner of the elevator i huddeled up and i paniked as i sat waiting for the beast to come roaring at me. but the beast never came and soon my fear dissapated as my curiosity peaked. **

**crawling from my little corner i went to the sides of the elevator and crawled to the entrance. peeking around the corner of the door i immediatly saw the body of the werewolf it was unmoving and looked like it had been rotting for some time. puzzeled i looked back at where i had awoke from and thats when i saw the dried puddle of blood with a human outline in the middle. looking down at my clothes i realized they were caked in blood and were stiff from it. looking at my hands i realized that they too had been caked in blood. the blood of a werewolf. **

**smaking my lips i couldnt quite get rid of the metalic flavoring coating my mouth. reaching my hands up to my face i felt the crusty feeling of blood around my face . looking in to the reflective surface of the brass paneling in the elevator i realized my entire face was caked in blood all but my mouth which appeared to be licked clean. shrugging i though back to the rotted corpse of the werewolf, and suddenly a thought hit me was i in a coma. **

**it makes since i guess i though to myself the head trauma must have caused me to sink into a deep sleep. that would explain the rotted corpse but then how could i have survived so long without food. then it occured to me out loud i asked myself "have i been drinking blood?"**

**looking over at the wolfs rotting corpse i shuddered at the thought. looking over at the parking garage i was in i saw a few upturned cars with blackened hoods and melted tires the result of fires that had long since died out lucky me i thought. looking over at a few of the pillars that had cars wrapped around them i saw carnage cars were piled up atop eachother. with blackened corpses leaning out of the cars most were proably killed on impact but it looked as if a few were trying to escape the raging torrent of flame that proably inveloped most of them.**

**slick patches of gasoline that had escaped the wrath of the flames showed up as bright multi colored areas were the light from a nerby broken wall shown through lighting them up. Looking over at the opening my thoughts suddenly went broad, and i thought if they did this here then what else have they done. taking a few catious steps towards the break in the wall i stopped. looking down at the floor i thought do i really want to know. thinking deeply while my inner turmoil fought. i kicked a nerby stone and heard a clanking sound as it hit some piece of metal. the ringing sound of metal woke me. Yes i need to know.**

**walking over to the window i squinted as my eyes worked to adjust to the harsh sun. it took several blinks and my hand shading my eyes before i could finally see a enough to get a good look. looking out over the the massive city i realized i must of been on a hill because i was almost able to see to the edge of the city. looking about i saw that most of the buildings were still intact, and there wasn't too much collateral damage a few smashed buildings here some minor crashes nothing to bad, but not a single car was still running. shuttering i though well atleast my building wasn't falling over. **

**I stopped thinking to myself what building am i in. i tried to pull the answer from the depths of my mind but it was like trying to descipher static from static. i didn't know where i was. paniking i started to look around me quickly. Thinking to myself i said "cmon you got this lets think of what you do know" i whispered to my self. thinking back to the lab room i remembered stolon calling my josh. "allright" i said alloud "my names josh and im 31 years old" no i thought thats not right. what is my age trying to remeber it i was only able to bring up more static.**

**great i thought i'm stranded in some place in a massive city and the only thing that i can remeber about myself is that my name is josh. am i a guy i thought for a second. reaching down into my pants i felt around until i grabbed my junk and gave it a firm squeez "thats a check" i said alloud. **

**how did this happen i thought my mind wandered until i remeberd the head trauma i suffered from the second werewolf fight in the elevator. thinking back to the rotting corpse next to me i flared with anger and stalked over to it and in mid stride i gave it a swift kick. Several bones snapped as i continued to kick the rotten corpse for 15 minutes or so as i poured out all my hate and anger into it. sweat poured off my brow by the time i grew too tired to keep kicking. **

**dropping to my hands and knees next to the corpse i panted. my chest heaving up and down in great huffs. my brow furrowed in anger. that was still begging for relase as i started to get to my feet but, a howl drew my attention first.**

**werewolf attack.**

**i froze to scared to move my mind still a jumbled mess was processing what i was hearing. looking straight a head my mind thumped in unison with my heart as a great rush of heat enveloped my face. i heard a soft splash as a drop of my sweat fell from my brow on to the floor. still staring straight i heard the howl again it was coming my way . **

**I awoke from my day dream like trance and jumping to my feet i made my way to the nearest pillar i could find it was slightly crumbling and had two cars next to it one was overturned and blackend the other was still right side up seeing it i made a sudden descesion and dived under it face first. scrabling and crawling under it i turned my self around to look at the entrance way my eyes darting from side to side as i felt the sharp edge of fear slice through my body. like a scared animal i sat and waited for the predator to either find me in my den or go home hungry.**

**a sudden screech of metal drew my attention to my left. but there was nothing there. my breaths became quiter as i felt the everlooming presence of the invisible assailant crowd closer to me. my heart was thudding now i counted the pulses to calm me as i sat and waited.**

**my eyes started to dart back and forth again, as the fear grew stronger again. i heard a distant rock fall. then the soft padding of foot steps as something stalked out of the parking garage i was in.**

**letting go of my breath i sighed in relief.**

**Suddenly, two massive wolf like paws hit down just inches from my face. i nearly cried as i saw my fears coming to life in my mind soon it would reach down under the car i thought patting around until it came across me. i clenched my eyes shut. then it will rip me from under this car like the one ton beast that it was next. it would tear me limb from limb. as i screamed out my death throes in unendding waves of pure agony. my brow was now sopping wet with sweat as it beaded down my face.**

**i silenly cried under the car as it started to sniff. it stalked away from me for just a second before a single bead of sweat fell from my brow i saw it as it passed before my eyes like a glittering crystal mocking me as it fell past my nose and then out of sight it seemed like and eternity before i heard the soft splash as it contacted the cement. it was like a sonar signal bouncing out for all the recepients out there willing enough to listen to its soft siren call.**

**The werewolf stopped my body froze and my heart skipped two beats as i sat down i watched the two feet start to pivot back to the car and with two long steps, his pads lightly scuffing as they were dragged against the cement, his feet were again inches from my face. his fore paw started to bend as he was kneeling down to look under the car. **

**why can't he just go i thought my fear starting to disipate as a new emotion came into me. i haven't done anything to him and yet he just won't leave. the anger started to rise. all i have been trying to do is safely get the hell out of this damn shit hole, my brows moved down as i started to frown. but these stupid fucking thing just won't leave me the fuck alone. Thoughts of escaping the lab and its carnage came racing back. they have killed my freinds caused made me forget who i am and destroyed a fucking city. his muzzle was now in sight. and they fucking smell to i thought. his eyes passed the bottom lip of the car. as they did they widened in fear.**

**i lunged from the floor with such ferocity i made the car above me jolt violently. as i hit him i felt his body give way and a sharp crack while we were hurled into the coulmn just behind him. grabbing on to him i sunk my teeth into his flesh. a sudden howl of pain went out of it as it writhed between the pain of me ripping chunks of flesh from its body and the breath taking pain of being hurled into a cement pillar. **

**the were wolf struggled as i continued to rip it to pieces with such ferocity i frightened myself. as i kept attacking it it started to cry out making futile attempts at escape that came less and less as i ripped it apart. finally it stopped making nosies and i started to drink its blood and eat its flesh which tasted like like the leather of a shoe but satisfied an itch i didn't know i had. i knew that i was enjoying this and was scared that i was, but at that time i couldn't care less i was eating and thats all that mattered.**

**my thoughts slowly started to come back to me as i continued to drink my fill, and with them my humanity. it took a few seconds for me to realize what i was doing, but as i did disgust filled me. even with the disgust i felt though it took me a minute or so before i could finally take myself from its body. i stood up and looked around my hands arched as if they were claws. so strained they pained me. relaxing them i looked at what had once been a werewolf infront of me. it was nothing more then a dried out mound of meat bone and what little blood had escaped me. **

**stepping back ward i felt my legs go weak and found that i could barely hold myself up. a tear rolled down my cheek as i said aloud what have i become.**

**understand what has happened to me.**

**stumbling backwards i bumped up against a car. feeling its slick exterior underneath me i looked back at it during the whole ordeal i had been through i had not once checked out the car that i had hide underneath. it was a green pontiac grand am missing its rear fin. the glass up front was of a darker tint then most front wind shields. and the paint job was masterfully done with tons of decals litering it like some sort of tatoo junkee. the tires were slick michilin brand with crome rims on the inside of teh tires. **

**walking to the front of the car i layed my upper half on the hood of the car and let my and dropped to my knees. i lifted my head up and put both my hands to my face then i began to weap. the tears cleaned my blood soaked hands as they fell forward in great waves. I hadn't cried like this since i was a kid. but at that i didn't care who saw me I was allowed to weap for my sorrow and everyone at that point all who would say otherwise could just go to hell.**

**i kept crying for about 15 minutes until my tears started to feel like acid and i could no longer mange anymore. at which point i stood up and looked around but it was as desolate as before the wolf had shown up. sighing i kicked a pebble and heard it echo as it hit a flared out car aways off. why did i attack him i thought what could of made me go so... feral i'm a doctor for god sakes i thought.**

**then it hit me thinking back to the files that i had put away i remebered the one about werewolf blood being extremly addictive. thinking back again to when i awoke with the werewolf on top of me it struck me i'm addicted to werewolf blood. that would explain it but, how did i... "the corpse" i shouted. moving my hands to my mouth i looked around to see if anything had heard me and decide to pay me a visit. but there was no one. **

**looking at the car i wondered reaching in to my pockets i searched for some keys i was gracious when i heard a jingling coming from my left pocket digging my had into it i was rewarde with a single key chain it held one car remote one key and and a skull connected to the key chain with a black chain frowning as i looked at it i asked myself allowd "am i gothic." shrugging i turned to face the parking lot and then pressed the unlock button on the key remote. i jumped two feet off the ground as a loud honk sounded just behind me. **

**Turning around i saw the lights on the gothic grand am blink twice. staring at it for a second my mouth started to gape but it was about 5 seconds later that i heard the auto start on it power up smiling i reached for the handle.**

**A ear splitting howl cracked through the air as i opened the door. i froze for one second and then i through myself in to the car and had the key in the ignintion before the door closed. sharply turning the key i heard the starter go as the engine turned over with a frown i threw the car into drive and floored the gas it burned out for about two seconds beofre the tires caught pavement and i was shot forward like a bullet. **

**i was dodging cars and downed coulmns as i sped through the parking garge slash research center. the end of the car was whipping through the turns and kicking up a mixture of exhuast dust and rubble as the car sped through here with whatever power house of an engine it had. i sped throught the parking garge going down one floor until i was at basement level at which i saw a entrance ramp with light shining down through it like a golden ray of freedom.**

**as i neared it a were wolf appeared in the entrance way of the parking garge it loudly howled at me as i quickly neared it. and then my instinct took over. staring it down as i hurdled towards it my hand went under the dashboard and hit a switch that for some strange reason i knew was there. i heard the enginge roar and saw as fire was spit from the rear exahust as the nitro was activated the were wolf stopped growling and put on a expression of pure shock as the car nearly doubled in speed. i smiled.**

**as i hit the ramp i was launched into the air and the werewolf was splattered leaving a huge curtain of red over the wind shield hiting the windsheild wipers as i was in mid air i saw them fan across the windsheild clearing a vision for me surronded in red i was lucky that out side was just a large exterior parking lot and not a building . as we landed i felt the shocks, whatever type they were, take over. the impact jarred my body forcing my foot down on the brake as we hit the blacktop. i heard the tires squeel as the back end shifted this way and that from the sudden stopping motion. within the vehicle i whipped the stearing wheel around trying with all my skill to keep the damn thing straight. and after about thirty feet we stopped at the road entrance to the parking lot. with my foot still on the break i let out a breath i had been holding since the parking garage. **

**taking in deep gasps of air i calmed my self down nearly instantly and then i laughed. just a chukle at first but as i continued with it it turned in to a full blown hystericaly insane laugh. it lasted for about 30 minutes before it finally died down. letting out a final half laugh half sigh i cleared my throat a little. then said allowed "yaaaaaaa" in a embarresed wheeze. with that i took my foot off of the break i looked at the radio and turned on some music then lowered the volumn thinking to myself i got to have tunes for a shity time like this. I nearly laughed at my own stupid joke. letting my foot off the gas i let the car lurch forward.**

**as i neared the end of the street that i had drove on for less then 20 feet I stopped at the stop sign looked straight ahed and thought for a few seconds and then talking to myself i said "I don't know who i am or where i am or what i am, but i will find out!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpt 3: big chase**

**the green grand am puttered through the street barely making a sound because of its small four cylinder engine. the buildings hadn't started to crumble yet on the right hand a few shops were burned out while a few more just had broken glass and a bloody mess on the inside. the street was litered with cars that had either stopped in the middle of the street or were crashed in the middle of the street. some appered to have run into ploes while others were smashed face first into the side of a building there entire front ends crumpled up. while still more cars were just stranded in the middle of the street with a window or two broken out and ripped cloth pieces stuck to the jagged remains of windows. the cars made it difficult to drive through the city because they created so many road blocks. twice allready i had to turn around and pick a new street to drive down because the one i was going down was too littered with cars to navigate through.**

**turning my head to the right i looked at the thing that even now still offered me amazment. too my left a thick pane of glass sepperated me from the barren wastes of a planet devoid of ozone and atmosphere pockmarked by the asteroids that had decorated its surface. a thick film of dust covered its surface that had fallen over time from the broken up debrey of asteroids. the dust was multicolored mostly gray but mixed with ocational red and blue streaks from the asteroids it was made up of. it was completly flat against the surface of the planet due to gravity and the lack of air the only disruptions in it were the occasinal tracks from a land rover. off in the distance were flat bubble like growths that looked like boils on the planet but were infact other citys far off in the distance connected by narrow tube like roads that were webbed between the few other domes out there. **

**putting two and two togther i realized awhile ago that there would proably be something connecting my city to the others. and mabye since the paths to each dome were small some of the citys must have stayed clean of the disease so far or atleast that was the theory. **

**looking down at the gas gauge i realized it was nearly on empty great i thought now i need to fill up on gas. looking around i couldn't see a single gas station in sight, but my eyes did go over a sporting clays shop were they apparently did 3d skeet and trap as well as other various activities. looking closer i noticed in the walkin entrance there was a magaizne rack with several books magazines music tapes and pamplets. foucusing on this i noticed that one of the pamplets had the word local attractions written on it. slowing the car to a stop i thought to myself i wonder if they would list a map inside there. **

**i sat and thought for several seconds. weighing the dangers of getting out of the vehicle compared to getting the infromation. looking around i didn't see a single werewolf and, hadn't since i left the parking garage some 30 minutes later. i sighed to myself and hummed as i mulled the idea around in my head for a few seconds before i finally made up my mind to go in.**

**grabbing the judge from the passanger seat i opened up the chamber and looked inside there was 2 loaded shells inside from the box that sat next to it which i had found under the seat of the car unopened.**

**reaching into the box i pulled out 10 more shells and placed them in the front pocket of the blood spattered lab coat i was still wearing. whoever i was i thought i must have been paranoid.**

**reaching for the handle of the door i gingerly grasped it before stopping and looking around one last time it was as deserted and abandoned as it had been before. slowly lifting the handle i heard a loud quick snap as the locking mechanism switched open.**

**opening the car door i heard it groan in protest and shudder. taking my right hand which still held the gun i reached for the keys in the still running car and turned them off not bothering to take them from the car incase i had to make a quick escape i jumped out of the open car and stood up straight looking around real quick i made sure that there was nothing else around i stood there for 5 minutes before i was sure it was clear and then i took my first step.**

**i close the car door behind me, and stride 10 or so yards to the gas stations virtual skeet store. as i neared the shop i noticed what seemed to be an acctual pump shotgun on the inside, with a box of shells next to it. they were in a display case and looked like they were purely for show but, they still manged to make me think about wether or not they would be worth the time to find the keys to the display case and have a closer look at them. **

**as i neared the door i saw a sign that said closed and i laughed as i looked at it.**

**I pushed it open, a high pitched ring went out as i did signaling a guest was present. i stopped opening the door and spurred around looking for any sign of the monsterous beasts as if they would magicallly appear from nowhere with the slightest sound. i stood staring out over the still abaondedned streets for a minute before my heart rate went down. and then another minute before i dared make a sound backing up i went through the door butt first and closed it behind me.**

**Looking down for a lock i saw that there was only a key hole. i looked around real quickly for the key turning my head both directions. Snapping me back to my senses I realized i should have nothing to fear i looked at the booth of magazines and pamplets my eyes were instantly drawn to a small hand held road atalas that had a shiny green price tag at the top displaying a price of 1 dollar. shrugging i picked it up and opened to the first page It looked like the city i was in.**

**tracing the outside perimeter of the city i found where i was. i was in a rather small block of buisness buildings that sold odities from the looks of the store names. hmm i thought to myself i guess a skeet shooting isn't that common anymore. "i wonder why" i chuckled as i thought about what rapid gunshots to the side of a dome in space might do. **

**looking around at the nearest gas station i saw it was a good 10 miles out or more. "shit" i mumbled alloud. marking it on the map i made a mental map of the roads that i would need to take then folded the atlas up and put it in my back pocket.**

**Turning towards the door i was about to leave before my eye caught sight of the fire arm again. in the back of the store. stopping i stared at it for a few seconds then looking back out the front window i checked to see if any thing was there but, it was clear nothing was there. turning around to look at the gun i opened up the secondary set of store doors and walked over to it. **

**I quickly inspected the case looking it over i realized the glass would be easy enough to break with one swift hit. smiling i didn't give it a second though. quickly i struck the glass and watched it shater like a vase against a floor. instanlty red lights and sirens started to blare loudly as the store alarm system went off. my mouth was gaped as i stared at the now broken case for a few seconds and to my dismay the unlocked diplay case door smoothly swung forward displaying the gun before me as the sirens still blared.**

**if i had time to slap my self i would have but, something inside of me ,common sense i think, told me i needed to get out of there NOW! quickly i snagged the gun from the case and made a sprint for the doors as i opened the first set of doors i heard a deep howl off in the distance. i slammed through the last set of doors and started to sprint for the car. i regreted closing the door as i neared the car.**

**with a slam a massive were wolf landed on the roof of my car not even flinching i pulled down on him with the judge and blew him off the hood of my car. as he went flying into a nerby car my perephials picked up another werewolf charging me from from the right side at the end of the car. i slammed against the car turning my head towards the were wolf as he rushed at me. the werewolf went down to all fours as it made its final sprint at me. i froze for a second as i looked into its deadly eyes not the eyes of a man but the eyes of a murderous beast. my wits came back to me and suddenly an idea struck me. with inhuman speed i opened up the back car door and braced against it just seconds before impact. time slowed as i heard the crupmling of metal from the massive were wolf slameing into the door glass broke with a sharp crack and showered around me glittering off of the sun as it fell like a rainbow rain. i heard each individual piece in my mind as it stuck the ground each making a soft ring as it hit the ground and bounced away. a soft grunt came from the front of the door as i saw the crumpled body of the werewolf fall to the ground infront of the car unconcious or dead i didn't know nore did i care i just opened the front car door. throwing the shotgun into the car i quickly jumped in afterwards. **

**Jumping in i turned the key still in the ingintion where i had left it it jumped to life nearly imediatley. then i heard a clink as the petal hit the metal clossing the door as the car burned rubber. my mind only thought of one thing as i heard more howling a distance off. the last and only place i knew how to get to from here. the gas station.**

**swearving to miss cars i heard the tires squeel as they made sharp turn after sharp turn. Looking in to the rear view mirroe i saw the were wolves bounding over cars and intent on murder. there tounges hung out of there mouths as they were howling. taking my attention off the mirror i concentrated on the road ahead. looking around as it sped by i diffrent abandoned cars that were crushed against buildings. i groaned as i saw most of them missing the driver side door. looking back at the mirror i saw they were gaining shit i thought.**

**thinking about the map in my head i remebered what i was seeing. talking to myself i relayed the directions to in my head. go straight make make a left straight for three more blocks and then-. "Crap" i said alloud my fingers turning white as i griped the steering wheel as hard as i could right infront of me was a sharp turn looking at the yellow warning sign on the side of the road it read a maximum speed of 35 to the right and i was going 70. **

**looking at the sharp turn as it came up i realized that it was there was only one car in the turn intersecion a tricked out yellow ferrarie with what looked like chrome spinners it didn't seem to have a scratch on it. oh how that would change i thought as i rocketed at it. My eyes widened as i thought of one heck of a crazy idea. **

**gulping i went into the lane left most lane and pushed the gas down as far as it would go. i closed my eyes for a second then opened them and with as much muscle as i could muster i pulled the steering wheel right. my heart went into my throat as the grand am tilted towards the right and flew towards the yellow ferarie on two wheels. **

**i ducked down in the seat with my foot still on the gas most of my weight leaning invoulintarily towards the left side as the vehicle began to flip to it's side with its front end facing the street i was trying to turn down. i screamed a milisecond before i hit the green ferarie and felt my vehicle bounce against it the sound of rending metal filling my ears as the ferarie bucled nearly in half. i was pushed sideways as the driver side door of my vehice crumpled as well as shot off an airba and flung me back into the drivers seat upright again. with sudden ferocity the ferarie went flying against the brick building it had been parked at as the grandam took its place. **

**the grand am flew forward as it lost all of its leftward momentum but keeping most of its forward momentum "yes" i yelled looking back into the reaer view mirror i didn't see a thing.**

**looking back at the road i saw a sudden stop as i came up on a three way intersection with my road being the odd one out. i hit the brakes as hard as i could and felt my hands move the wheel as i despertly tried to save my car which was now carening out of control. i felt the back end of the car lift up as the air under the car lifted it up for a split second, but that split second was all it needed. the front tires caught instantly and sent me tumbling end over end. **

**i felt and heard nothing as i felt the vehicle flip my body being thrown about like a rag doll. before finally with a shudder the vehicle came to a rest upside down and facing the street i had just flipped down. groaning i closed my eyes and felt a wave of pain go through my body. opening my eyes i saw the were wolves as they advanced again. i blinked rapidly and saw that they were getting closer as they were closing in on my position. **

"**why" i squeeked closing my eyes i heard sudden gunshots. i tried to open my eyes but found they were suddenly to heavy to even budge slumping down i passed out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHPT 4 revelations and guilt**

**it was night a soft whiper was in my ear as i floated around like a shade, seeing a city as it was burned ravaged and destroyed. i tryed to foucus on the whisper in my ear but it seemed so distant. i knew what it had to say was important so i tried to listen to it but it was to no avail the battle around me was too great to focus. I saw the infection spread through the bite of the wolves. i stopped as a werewolf landed infront of me turning my back on the other people i ran from it. the screams continued as i ran through the city seeing people run down like stray cattle by a pack of wolves but i was too afarid to help, to weak to do anything about it.**

**I kept running hoping that i would escape the death escape the plague. i didn't care what happedned to everyone else and i knew it was wrong but fear had gripped me too tight for me too care. seeing woods i jumped in to them and ran the screams slowly fading as i went farther in. but i still felt the presence of the were wolf looming over me ready to come down apon me and tear me apart. **

**I burst through the last of the forest and through a wall of bramble and before me laid a small clearing with a ware house in the middle. i Ran too the ware house and opened the door, looking behind me i didn't see a thing. i ducked inside and closed door behind me running over to a pile of oil slicked tubing i hide within it scared for my life.**

**a growl from behind told me that i was not alone, standing up i turned arond and before me stood a green eyed were wolf his muzzle only a inch before my face. i realized it was justin my roomate that i had killed. tears satrted to roll down my face as i cried as i whispered "just do it."**

**He suddenly appeared behind me like some sort of magic and his teeth sunk into my flesh I felt no pain. a second passed and then he released me the effects of his saliva were instant. i held back a yell as a rush of power surged through me. strength started to roll through my body in waves of pain. looking around i was made dimly aware of all the other werewolves looking at me as they saw my transformation take place. i stumbled aginst a wall and punched a hole through it the metal and brick that made up this building crumpled like cardboard.**

**i ran to the door that i had come in it was hung ajar rushing out side i stopped next to the building and smashed another hole into it. looking up i saw a hill with a big oak tree standing like a lone vigil byitself thin rays of light shone down on it from the rising sun. i ran to it appearing by its side in a second. looking at a barren patch of dirt on the ground i felt all the anger go out of me and had a sudden urge to sit down. **

**accepting this i sat and felt the cool dirt through my pants bottoms. the soft breeze as it travled through the trees the feeling of the sun against my cheek as it peaked over the horizon for the first time today. putting my hands to the ground around me i dug them through the soil and then lifted them letting the small Clumped pieces fall from my hands. looking over i saw a group of werewolves had surronded me looking at one of them i asked "will i feel any of this when i change, will i." it gave me a remoursful look then slowly shook its head back and forth. i looked back over to the horizon and felt a tear travel down my cheek as the tranformation continued to take place feeling my self as i grew stronger and less aware of the cool breeze or the dirt falling between my hands. as the sun kept rising i saw it cast light over the city i had run from it was barren now not a soul moved within it. I could suddenly hear the whisper again much clearer this time. it was repeating "your falut" over and over and over again.**

**my eyes opened and i felt my chest heaving as i took in deep gulps of air looking around the dark room i saw drawers and medicine scattered across supermarket shelves along with various and simple tools. the ceiling was covered in foot by foot peral white tile. there was one door and one exit, a strong solid oaken door in the center of the wall with a window in it and what looked like wire webbed through out the window to provide it with reinforcments. i saw a few filing cabinets in the back corner of the small room and a desk next to the door. and to the right there was a single round table with one large support under it to keep it up. on top of the table there was cards postioned in the style of some two player card game and sitting around the table were two older men. one was tall with a shaggy beard. his chin broad and strong i couldnt see his eyes past the brim of the cowboy hat he wore though but i could only imagine the steely eyes that lay beneath that straw hat. He wore a green flannel shirt and had caluse encrusted hands from countless years of hard work. the other guy was short about 5,9' standing up, his eyes were green like clovers. He was clean shaven and had two large ears that stuck out from his head. his soft hands were holding a few cards, but his hard cut features and stern frown spoke of conviction.**

**the smaller one smilled and said "hey bill look whos awake." they both laughed as they walked over to me.**

**Proofreading where i left off**

**They stopped a few feet away from my table on my right side as their laughter died down i licked my lips and tasted copper blood on them pouring out from non swollen cuts on my lips, chapped lips i thought. looking down at my skin I saw litle red dots all over my skin showing just how bad the state of my dehydration was.**

**the taller on spoke this time "your in a outpost," he paused for a second then continued "a stranded survivors outpost. but more exactly your at OUR armoured gas station." he paused again and after a while continued "you got that" i nodded "good because i don't trust you and i don't like you."**

**I gulped and said "did i do something wrong." i started to inch away from them on the table but felt a tugging at my right wrist looking down i saw that i had been handcuffed to the table. looking up at the tall one i was about to ask why i was chained, but his look made me stop cold.**

**His eye brows were furrowed and his eyes were locked on me. he stared at me long and hard and i dared not speak fearing the consequences of doing so. my heart started to beat as he licked his lips and spoke slowly. "you've done two things wrong first you are wearing a lab coat and second you've led a hoard of were wolves to me and my men"**

**i felt saliva build in my throat and fought the urge to swallow for a few seconds before i let out an audible gulp. **

**he shook his head then spoke again. "let me tell you how its going to go, im going to ask you some very important questions and your going to answer like you life depends on it, because" he paused then said "it kinda does." i heard to cocking of a pistol as a bullet was forced in to the chamber. Looking down at the tall mans hands i saw he was holding my pistol aimed at me waist high for him but eye level for me.**

**"question one who are you"**

**my mouth gaped as i thought of the predicement that i had been thrust in to i was now in the middle of some foreign hostile place. My life depends on an answer that i don't know. I am chained to a table a horde of werewolves are trying to break into this building and on top of all that i have a loaded gun 3 feet away pointed at my head. Something really hates me i thought.**

**i gulped down air as i moved my dry tounge along my cotton coated gums. slowly i opened my mouth to speak but when i tried to say something i felt the words freeze up in my mouth.**

**the tall man snarled "allright, i'll count to five and when i reach five ill twitch my index finger or you'll talk" **

**"1... 2... 3... 4... fiv-." **

**"i don't know" i yelped.**

**the tall mans eyes narrowed and there was a long hard pause, and then he asked. His eyes shifted from me to his short partners eyes then back to mine. "you don't know your name?" he lifted a single eyebrow and said "explain."**

**i stammered as i trued to find the right words to explain to him what had happened. my thoughts flashed back to the werewolf in the lab my last memory i could recall. thinking about that for a split second i decided that telling him i helped create the werewolves plauging this world would not be such a good idea so i skipped ahead to when i awoke in the parking garage. leaving out my discovery of me drinking blood and my new abilities that went with it. after about 2 minutes of me speaking and him nodding i stopped and a akward silence fell over us all. **

**he took in long deep breath then let it out while reaching up with his free hand and grabbing the bridge of his noes. after a few seconds of this he took a small breath then looked up at me "so" he said in a voice so quiet it was little more than a whisper "your telling me you know nothing of whats happening other than there are werewolves inhabiting the city." **

**"yes" i said quickly.**

**the walked to the corner of the room and kicked one of the cabinets and yelled "fuck." medical supplies from the top of the cabinet fell to the floor scattering as they hit against the hard tiled surface. a vew of the pill bottles broke and sent pills flying**

**"calm down tim" said the short man in a commanding tone.**

**the tall man turned on him and said "calm dow,n calm down. how am i suppose to calm down when were surronded by some godamn fucking biolgogical freaks of nature and our only scientist that could have possibly told us anything about what is happening is some sorta bubbling moron who cant even fucking remeber his own name." tim bellowed in a deep primal vocie showing off the well built mucles he had aquired over the years. He went over to another shelf and kicked it sending more medical supplies flying as he did.**

**"TIM" the short man shouted again in a much more commanding tone. the raging man seemed to get some sense back. **

**"sorry" tim said still heaving in anger.**

**"Its fine just wait outside while i talk to him some more." **

**Tim looked over at me then back to the short man before he agreed saying "ok" and then he walked to the okaen door and left the room. **

**the short man let out an exsasphereated breath then patted his red flannel shirt back down letting out a breath he had apparently been holding in. looking up at me he said "sorry about that. tim is a good guy and he's usually as calm as water but the stress is getting to him" sighing he looked away from me and stared off in to the distance and then looked back "its getting to all of us." the short man started to walk towards me and i backed up on the table still a little scared of the man. chuckling the man said "now dont be like that i just want to shake your hand." he extended his hand as he finished his last sentence.**

**i looked at his hand for a few seconds not sure if i should shake it. your being stupid i thought to myself. to scared to shake a mans hand c'mon. i heard a coughing as the short man looked into my eyes with a soft expression. sighing i reached my hand foward and sunk it in to his grip. he smiled as i did so. **

**"now then" he spoke "are you sure theres nothing that you know about this that could help us."**

**i paused as i thought about this statement. could this be a trap. they allready tried to get me to admit my envolvment in the werewolves plus they hate the werewolves with all their soul, but would they hate the creator **

**"we won't kill you " he said suddenly "even if you did all of this" he said sweeping his arms in a wide motion "even if it's all your fault, we won't kill you for it." looking at him i was suddenly confused about this why wouldn't he hate me for this i have helped kill thousands of innocent lives just for some expirement i can't even remeber. i have utterly wrecked their homes and their lives and everything that they hold near and dear i have destroyed them and yet they won't hate me. as if he knew what i was thinking he said. "we know that you didn't mean to do this, and right now even if you had meant to do this we wouldn't care, because as of two weeks ago when this really got bad all we stopped carring about who did this or why we only care about a cure." he paused and i could see a tear in his eyes. "we could have escaped you know before they sealed off the tunnels to the other cities but we stayed and do you know why we stayed" he choked back a sob and then continued "because of our loved ones the ones that are still alive but changed and the ones that died we stayed to avenge their deaths and save the others that are still alive to try and set right which has went wrong because its what a ritgeous man would do." he stopped and looked at me his teeth gritting as he did so "and if you have any respect for the dead any compassion for your fellow man then you will tell us if there is a godamn cure out there and if so you will help us find it." he shouted the last few words.**

**i blinked several times and felt hot streaks dribble down my face reaching up with my free hand i felt the slick wetness they left as they fell down my face pulling my hand up to eye level i looked down at the single tear on my finger it shined even in the dim light. lowering my hand i looked back over at the man with a look of utter astonshment on my face and said "I can take you to the cure."**


End file.
